


Akatsuki’s omega

by Betsunichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Deidara quiere todo con Tobi pero él idiota de akatsuki tiene um secreto.





	Akatsuki’s omega

Akatsuki’s Omega Nota: En este Universo alterno Itachi no tuvo nada que ver con la masacre Uchiha que ocurrió por causas diferentes.  Itachi se unió a akatsuki siguiendo a Tobi. Y Tobi fue el que forzo a Deidara a unirse. Tobi suele hacer misiones solo, a diferencia de otros akatsukis, pero a veces es puesto en equipo con Deidara, Kisame, Itachi o Zetsu. 

 

+============================

Deidara miró con desprecio a Tobi cuando este pasó a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo y se dirigió a hablar con Zetsu.Deidara odiaba al ruidoso hombre, no sólo porque parecía dedicar su existencia a torturarlo con su infinita estupidez o porque era un beta, sino porque él fue el que lo forzó a ser un Akatsuki. Por lo que el solo verlo o olfatearlo le provoca desagrado, era común que arrugara la nariz y gruñera con desagrado cada vez que estaba cerca. 

 

-¿Aún no puedes superar que un Beta te haya vencido? - preguntó Sasori con sorna. 

 

-Él no me venció- corrigió Deidara, fulminado con la mirada a su compañero antes de volver a mirar al Tobi con desprecio-. El me engaño - rectifico. 

 

 

\- Él te noqueo. Que lo haya hecho antes o después de que lo intentaras cortejarlo es completamente irrelevante.- Kisame said, smirking. 

 

-It was your fault for get your guard down before an unknown. ”Sasori dijo con frialdad. Deidara gruño, odiaba ser la burla de la organización por culpa de Tobi. Si tan solo un Alfa hubiera sido enviado para forzarlo a unirse a la organización, hubiera vencido al bastado, o al menos hubiera perdido con mayor dignidad. Un Alfa siendo derrotado por un Beta era una vergüenza, pero era aún mayor si ese Alfa había tratado de construirle un nido a ese beta creyendo que era un Omega. 

Detrás de Deidara escucho una risa. 

 

Tobi estaba de pie al lado del marco de la puerta hablando afablemente con Zetsu. Esos dos parecían llevarse bastante bien. Deidara miró de reojo a Sasori, él no tenía una relación tan amigable con su compañero, aunque debía admitir que era agradable conversar con alguien que tuviera una idea de lo que es arte. A diferencia de Tobi que parecía ser demasiado idiota para comprenderlo. 

 

 

Pero a quien engañaba, el Alfa no quería conversar con Tobi, él quería dominarlo y hacerlo suyo. Solo su vergüenza sería lavada si lograba marcar al beta como suyo. Deidara siguió a Tobi y a Zetsu cuando abandonaron la habitación, normalmente Sasori lo detendría pero el amo de las marionetas ignoró a Deidara y en lugar de eso siguió trabajando en su más nueva marioneta. Kisame por otro lado gruñó, bajo la cabeza y siguió a Deidara con resignación. Alguien debía asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas. Hidan quiso seguir a Deidara, el alfa más femenino que conocía, cuando Kakuzu lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Hidan y Kakuzu se miraron a los ojos y el albino se relamió los labios. La pareja se separó y ambos salieron en dirección opuesta a Kisame y Deidara, Itachi y Sasori los ignoraron. Estaban acostumbrados a que la pareja saliera al bosque a tener sexo, uno porque Hidan era muy ruidoso y por otro lado porque Kakuzu era posesivo del beta y gustaba de marcarlo en público donde otros alfas pudiera verlos tener sexo. A Itachi le parecía curioso que Kakuzu no hubiera marcado ya a Hidan, pero suponía que tenía que ver con la falta de glándulas por parte de Kakuzu y la increíble regeneración de Hidan. Kisame le había comentado a Itachi que Kakuzu ya había intentado marcar a Hidan pero que las marcas siempre desaparecen a la mañana siguiente. Por otro lado, Sasori estaba feliz de que esos dos no estuvieran fornication dentro de la guarida como antes lo hacían, era molesto hallarlo teniendo sexo en todos lados. Sasori, como una marioneta, no era afectado por las feromonas de los demás y sus comportamientos animales le molestaban. 

 

==========================

 

Deidara siguió cuidadosamente a Zetsu y Tobi, quienes se dirigieron a la habitación de este último. Tobi, a diferencia del resto del Akatsuki, no compartía habitación con nadie. Un lujo que pocos miembros tenían, incluso Kakuzo que tenía una manía por matar a sus compañeros (sobretodo alfas) no tenía ese privilegio y en cambio compartía habitación con Hidan. Que viéndolo de una manera era afortunado porque ambos eran pareja, pero antes de que Kakuzu considerará que Hidan era una buena pareja, él solía decapitar y golpear brutalmente al beta. Es por eso que Deidara no entendía ¿Por qué un inútil como Tobi tendría su propia habitación? Si era un beta sería más fácil acomodarlo con otro alfa en lugar de obligar a dos alfas a compartir un espacio pequeño. Deidara no tenía problemas porque Sasori era una marioneta y no tenía feromonas, era casi como un beta, mientras que Kisame y Itachi eran dos alfas que podían tolerar compartir por un espacio. Al parecer los Uchihas no tienen territorios tan delimitados como otros alfas y gustan de estar en manada, incluso a veces comparten Omega y betas, mientras que Kisame no le molesta la compañía. 

 

Zetsu y Tobi dieron la vuelta al pasillo, por lo que Deidara los perdió de vista de nuevo, cuando Deidara dio la vuelta no halló rastro de ninguno de los dos. 

 

-Senpai, ¿Qué está haciendo siguiendo a Tobi?- Deidara sintió una mano en su cuello, gruesos dedos rodeando su nuca y una voz aguda sonada cerca de su oído. Deidara involuntariamente se estremeció, luego miró hacia atrás con ojos asesinos y gruñó agresivamente. Tobi, para su sorpresa, no se inmutó y sólo apretó más fuerte el cuello de Deidara y un gruñido grave salió de la Máscara. Deidara se estremeció, no se supone que los betas puedan gruñir o hacer ningún sonido como ese, ¿Era acaso Tobi un alfa que al igual que Kakuzu o Sasori carecía de glándulas?

 

-Senpai,- Tobi insistió, dos ojos negros mirando a Deidara incisivamente y un pulgar acariciando peligrosamente su nuca. 

 

-¡Oh!, Tobi, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó Kisame con un tono alegre, parándose detrás del hombre enmascarado y rodeando la muñeca de Tobi con una grande y fuerte mano azul. Kisame presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Tobi, su agarre de la delgada muñeca era débil. Kisame sabía que no debía tratar de imponerse o lo pagaría caro, sus gestos no eran más que una sutil sugerencia. Kisame frotó sus mentón contra los cortos cabellos de Tobi y este pareció relajarse, luego los fuertes brazos azules envolvieron el cuerpo del enmascarado. Deidara pasó saliva y miró hacia atrás, podría oler las feromonas de Kisame y algo desagradable se retorció en su estómago cuando vio a Tobi cómodamente entre los fuerte brazos de Kisame. Las feromonas en el aire era esa clase de feromona que los alphas producen para tranquilizar a sus omega ¿Eran acaso que esos dos eran pareja? No, no era posible, ¿cómo podría ser? 

 

-Senpai, si no se aparta ahora mismo de mi vista voy a romperle el cuello.- Tobi amenazó con una voz gruesa y varonil que hizo Deidara temblar. 

 

-Calma, calma, Tobi.- Kisame liberó al Uchiha de su abrazo y le masajeo los hombros con cuidado. - Él te seguía porque no lo saludaste en el salón y te lo iba a reclamar.- Los ojos dorados de Kisame cayeron sobre Deidara. - ¿No es así? 

 

Deidara asintió y el cuerpo de Tobi se relajo un poco. - ¡Oh!, Senpai. Lo hubiera dicho,- Tobi río sonando extrañamente emocionado aunque su cuerpo seguía gritando agresividad, - Yo pensé que a Senpai no le agradaba Tobi, pero estoy feliz de que si me quiera. 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué idioteces dices Tobi? ¡Por supuesto que no te tolero, eres un idiota!,- Deidara grito, rojo de la vergüenza y camino de regreso al salón comunal. El par de ninjas oyeron sus furiosos pasos aún después de que desaparecieran de la vista, pero Kisame no soltó a Tobi hasta que las feromonas de agresividad del Alfa rubio desaparecieran. 

 

-Ese idiota, uno pensaría que sería mejor ocultando su aroma.- Tobi habló con una voz ronca y gruesa. Kisame suspiró divertido y apretó al Uchiha contra su pecho. 

 

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy bueno en eso,- Kisame sonrió y besó la cabeza negro enfrente de él. 

 

-Deidara tiene una fuerza de destrucción increíble pero no es alguien que sepa ocultar su apariencia. - Zetsu dijo, apareciendo en la pared enfrente Kisame y Tobi. 

 

-Tienes razón,- Tobi asintió en dirección a Zetsu, luego levantó su cabeza. - Y ¿Qué quería Deidara conmigo?, de verdad. 

 

Kisame rio divertido, era una risa clara y fresca. Si Kisame no tuviera ningún rastro de autocontrol hubiera dicho ‘a ti’. Pero como él interés amoroso de Deidara por Tobi era algo que divertía a la mayoría de los miembros de la organización, todos ellos apostaban los cuantos años le tomaría a Deidara aceptar sus sentimientos por Tobi y cortejarlo adecuadamente, por ello Kisame respondió en cambio-. Tenía curiosidad de a dónde ibas tú y Zetsu. 

 

El cuerpo de Tobi se tenso. - ¿Tú crees que él sepa… 

 

-Lo dudo,- Kisame negó con la cabeza. - Creo que quería molestarte porque no lo saludaste, y pensaba emboscarte cuando estuvieras solo en un pasillo.- Los ojos de Zetsu y Tobi estuvieron sobre él. Por la sonrisa de Zetsu, Kisame sabía que el hombre planta estaba consciente del deseo de Deidara por Tobi, pero este último era un enigma. Kisame e Itachi no sabían si Tobi sabía del deseo sexual que Deidara tenía por él y jugaba fingiendo que no lo sabía, porque eso era algo que uno esperaría del torpe Tobi, o él en verdad no lo sabía. Itachi una vez le comentó a Kisame que él dudaba que Tobi entendiera el interés que Deidara tenía por él. Kisame en aquel entonces no lo entendió bien la explicación que le dio Itachi, pero tenía que ver con los rituales de los Uchihas y el hecho de que Tobi consideraba a todos los alfas potenciales enemigos. Bueno, todos los alfas menos Itachi y Kisame. 

 

-¿Por qué él querría emboscarme?,- preguntó Tobi con su voz rasposa. Kisame sonrió, la voz original de Tobi era muy diferente de la que usaba alrededor de los demás, y por alguna razón Kisame la hallaba encantadora. 

 

-Cosas de dominancia y así,- Kisame explicó moviendo la mano distraídamente. Tobi ladeo la cabeza adorablemente mientras Zetsu sonrió ampliamente. 

 

-Son tan raros ustedes los alfas,- Tobi suspiro con cansancio. - Como sea, voy a mi cuarto- Tobi dio tres pasos hacia enfrente, giró sobre sus talones, elevó su rostro y miró a Kisame a los ojos. - Si Deidara vuelve a intentar seguirme, alejalo de mi cuarto. 

 

Kisame sonrió ampliamente, - entendido. - Tobi giró sobre sus talones luego de la afirmación y caminó lejos del hombre tiburón. Cuando Kisame y Zetsu dejaron de oír los pasos de Tobi, escucharon el ruido de una puerta abriendo y cerrándose con un suave click, entonces ambos hombres suspiraron. 

 

-Tenemos que hacer algo,- Kisame dijo. - No creo que Itachi y yo podamos alejar por siempre a Deidara de él. 

 

-Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros espero que ese idiota insistiera en cortejar a Tobi después de tanto tiempo.- Zetsu gruñó y negó cona cabeza. - Tobi pensó que Deidara se desilusionaria tarde o temprano de él. 

 

-Lo mismo pensó Itachi,- inclinó la cabeza Kisame con una sonrisa. -Quizás el problema es que Tobi no pueda suprimir sus feromonas hasta el punto de que Deidara crea que es un beta, puede engañar a Kakuzu y a los demás pero no a Deidara, aunque también puede ser que él no pueda suprimir sus feromonas todo el tiempo.- Kisame dijo. 

 

-Es posible, además creo que su celo está cerca,- Zetsu dijo. - Debería pronto salir de la base y hallar pareja. 

 

-¿El mismo alfa de la vez pasada?- Levantó la vista Kisame. 

 

-Es posible, no lo sé,- se encogió de hombros Zetsu. - Pero es posible que como siempre solo se oculte, procure no encontrarse a nadie y regrese cuando todo haya pasado.

 

-Um,- musito Kisame pensativo. 

 

===============

 

Tres días después del incidente Deidara y Sasori debían salir a una misión, tenían que destruir una base y masacrar a todos sus ocupantes. El par camino hacia la entrada del complejo y Deidara seguía volviéndose hacia atrás, como si esperara algo o alguien. La quinta vez que Deidara se volvió a mirar hacia atrás Sasori suspiro pesadamente, a pesar de no tener pulmones había ciertas manías de su vida humana que no podía abandonar, y se detuvo. 

 

-Umm… ¿Dana?-, dijo Deidara al ver que su compañero se detenía. 

 

-Deja ya de buscarlo, no va a venir a despedirte,- dijo la marioneta con el ceño fruncido. - ¿No recuerda qué le dijiste que no querías que volviera a despedirte?

 

La cara y las orejas de Deidara se ruborizaron, frunció el ceño en desagrado y desvío la vista. 

 

La cabeza del maniquí con la marcará sobre la boca negó. - Ve a despedirte y te espero afuera. 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me…-

 

-Deidara,- gruño Sasori, - estuviste dos días enteros preguntándole a todos los miembros de la organización, incluso a Itachi a quien odias mas que a cualquiera, si Kisame y Tobi eran pareja. Además de quejarte de que Kisame era demasiado ‘amigable’ con Tobi. Deidara ten huevos y corteja a ese beta si tanto te interesa.- Sasori miró con ojos fríos e inexpresivo al nervioso rubio.- Al menos despídete de él.- Gruño Sasori. 

 

Sin duda decir nada más Deidara corrió en busca de Tobi, Sasori podía ver a través de él y aparentemente no había nada qué el rubio pudiera decir para convencer a la marioneta de que se equivocaba. Corrió por toda la base pero no lo halló por ningún lado, era raro, normalmente Tobi no era tan elusivo y era fácil hallarlo haciendo coronas de flores en el sala común o haciendo otra tontería como cocinar dulces en la escueta cocina. Deidara gruño y se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala, y acarició su barbilla, era extraño pero Deidara tampoco podía detectar el ‘delicioso’ aroma de Tobi. Deidara gruño, ¿acaso ese idiota estaba usando un supresor de feromonas? 

 

De un solo movimiento Deidara se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación del beta. Deidara ha intentado acercarse antes pero siempre Itachi o Kisme lo alejan de ahí, para debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para buscar Tobi en su habitación. Deidara llegó con ‘demasiada’ facilidad a la habitación, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y miró alrededor buscando a Kisme, quizás esto era una trampa. Pero después de un rato no hallar nada decidió entrar. Con tiempo, habilidad y dos agujas metálicas logró abrir la pesada puerta de metal que daba a la habitación de Tobi. La empujó con cuidado y en un moviéndote rápido entró a la habitación, cerrando la con un delicado click. 

 

-Hola. 

 

Deidara se tensó al oír la voz aguda de un niño y miró hacia atrás. En la cama un niño de alrededor de seis o siete años y cabello blanco se cubría hasta el cuello con las sábanas. El niño tenía máscara agrietada de ANBU con forma de perro, a su lado un niño de edad similar pero con cabello negro y una máscara de gato, gruñó irritado al intruso. Con una habilidad sorprendente para un niño de su edad, el niño de la máscara de gato rodó fuera de la cama y desenvainó una pequeña espada que tenía atada a la espalda. 

 

El ambiente se lleno de feromonas de miedo y confusión. Deidara y los niños se miraban fijamente, el niño de cabello blanco insistía en cubrirse mientras el de cabello negro temblaba y apuntaba la espada a Deidara. Por su parte el rubio tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la espalda pegada a la puerta. Los ojos azules saltaban en pánico entre los niño y todos elementos en el cuarto que demostraban que los niños vivían ahí, entre los que se encontraba: una mesa pequeña con tres sillas pequeñas, juguetes dispersos por el piso y una cesta con ropa de niños en una esquina. Una diminuta cocina en el lado más lejano de la habitación y una puerta que parecía dar hacia un baño. 

 

Deidara trago saliva nervioso y regresó la mirada a los niños. Ambos niños tenían máscaras de miembros de ANBU de Konoha, por las grietas y raspones en ellas, era evidente que los dueños originales habían sido despojados de las máscaras a la fuerza, probablemente fueron asesinados. En el caso de la máscara de gato faltaba una oreja y en la de perro, en la parte inferior izquierda, había un parche con un arcilla color crema. 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Deidara se tenso al oír la voz de Tobi y un grave gruñido. La voz de Tobi no era aguda como normalmente lo era sino gruesa e intimidante, como la que usó hace unos días. Deidara trago saliva cuando las feromonas de amenaza llenaron el cuarto y los pequeños niños chillaron ‘papá’, lo que hizo que el gruñido de Tobi fuera más agresivo y el Ninja enmascarado presionará un kunai contra la garganta de Deidara. El rubio tembló, y se encogió, el intento asesino de Tobi era abrumador. 

 

Deidara buscó con mirada el ojo a través del hueco de la máscara y lo que vio le dejó helado, un ojo rojo como la sangre. Un ojo como el de Itachi. 

 

-¡Tobi!- Llamó Kisame al otro lado de la puerta. Tobi respondió con un gruñido. - Bien, veo que estás molesto. No voy a entrar, solo quería preguntarte si has visto a Deidara, él te estaba buscando para despedirse de ti o algo parecido… 

 

Tobi abrió la puerta y empujó al rubio fuera de la habitación. - Vuelve a entrar o le dices a alguien más lo que viste y te mato.- Gruñó Tobi, ambos niños escondiéndose dentro de la gabardina de akatsuki que Tobi llevaba. Kisame e Itachi se quedaron congelados en el sitio entrás Deidara miraba aterrado a Tobi. El Rubio intentó hablar pero de una patada Tobi lo hizo callar, luego el Ninja enmascarado dio un portazo. 

 

Deidara masajeo su mandíbula inferior mientras seguís viendo la puerta. Kisame en un rápido movimiento cubrió la boca de Deidara y lo arrastró hasta la habitación del par. Cuando llegaron ahí, Itachi elevó una barrera para no ser oídos y Kisame arrojó a Deidara al suelo. 

 

-¿Por qué hay niños?- grito Deidara. 

 

-Son los hijos de Tobi,- respondió Itachi, mirando fijamente al rubio con una expresión seria. 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- gritó Deidara. - ¿Cómo es posible que ese idiota tenga hijos? Sé que es mayor que yo, ¿pero para tener cachorros tan grandes? 

 

-Polluelos,- respondió Itachi. 

 

-¿Polluelos?- Repitió Deidara sin entender. 

 

-La forma adecuada de referirse a las crías de Tobi es Polluelos.- Respondió Itachi. 

 

-Y a mí que me importa si se les debe decir Polluelos o cachorros, siguen siendo…- Deidara se calló cuando Kisame cubrió nuevamente su boca. 

 

-Escucha y aprende sin quieres una oportunidad con Tobi,- Kisame sugirió con una voz suave. 

 

-Tobi es un omega tipo pájaro, por lo que sus crías de les llama polluelo y, - Itachi hizo una pausa, - a donde entraste, la habitación de Tobi, es su nido. Si no hubiéramos intervenido Tobi te hubiera matado por atreverte a entrar. - Deidara paso saliva y se estremeció visiblemente. - Además los rituales de cortejo de los tipo pájaro son diferentes a los de reptiles, anfibios, caninos, felinos o peces, - los ojos de Itachi se desviaron brevemente hacia Kisame y regresaron a Deidara. Con un gesto Itachi le indicó a Kisame que liberará a Deidara y el rubio dio tres pasos hacia adelante antes de gritar. 

 

-¡Tobi es un Omega! 

 

Kisame río por lo bajo. -Si, así es. Tobi es un omega y con dos Polluelos- repitió Kisame con una sonrisa ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio. 

 

-¡Eso es imposible! Akatsuki está formado por los ninjas más fuertes, los Alfa más poderosos...

 

-Hidan y Zetsu son betas,- dijo Itachi

 

-Son betas, pero un omega… 

 

-Aunque Tobi sea omega sigue siendo un Ninja muy capaz,- intervino Kisame. 

 

-A pesar de ser un Omega el te derrotó.- Dijo Itachi serio con el ceño fruncido. 

 

-¡No! Yo no… - Deidara se tropezó con sus propias palabras y su cara de puso roja. - De eso, ¡de eso no se trata de esto! ¿Pero qué está pensando ese idiota? - gritó Deidara a todo pulmón. - Dejar a sus crías en un lugar lleno de alfas. Cualquiera podría matarlos y obligar a Tobi a aparearse con él. 

 

-Los polluelos de Tobi necesitan a su papá, además los tipo pájaro no son como los tipo felino. Nadie podría forzar a Tobi a entrar en celo matando a sus crías. - Respondió Itachi, fulminado con la mirada a Deidara. 

 

-Además nadie está interesado en Tobi de esa manera, por lo que no hay peligro.- Dijo Kisame seguro, solo para molestar a Deidara.- O ¿acaso conoces a algún miembro que quiera aparearse con Tobi?- Kisame preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, aunque por su sonrisa era evidente que sabía que nadie estaba más interesado en aparearse con el omega que Deidara. 

 

-Aún así es muy peligroso! Un omega no debería estar lejos de su alfa!- 

 

-Tobi no… - empezó a hablar Itachi pero Kisame lo interrumpió. 

 

-... No está lejos de su alfa- Kisame sonrió misteriosamente y Deidara se tenso. Itachi miró con ojos saltones a Kisame, mientras este último sonreía visiblemente. 

 

Pensativo, Deidara miró alternadamente a ambos hombres y se preguntó quien la de los dos era padre de los polluelos de Tobi. Deidara se mordió el labio inferido, y si ellos no eran, ¿Quién de los miembros de akatsuki podría ser el padre de las crías de Tobi? ¿Es acaso líder el alfa de Tobi? 

 


End file.
